robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Freedom Fighters
Freedom FIghters is the seventy-first and the twenty-sixth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 3. Plot As the Bee Team struggles to liberate Cybertron from the Decepticon controlled High Council, Optimus and his All-Stars fight back the advance force of an Earth-bound Cybertronian invasion with the help from arcee and ultra magnus Synopsis Surrounded by High Council troopers, the Bee Team fruitlessly attempts to convince them that they're being mind controlled. Dropforge and his men arrive and take custody of the prisoners, who puzzle over the fact they previously broke the mind control over their new captor. As it turns out, Dropforge is still free of the mind control, though he's surprised Bumblebee's team has Steeljaw with them. They reach the High Council Tower where Dropforge frees the team, before leaving to tell the authorities that the prisoners "escaped". Once he's left, the team realizes Steeljaw has disappeared and immediately assumes the Decepticon is up to no good, but Steeljaw has just been deactivating the defenses for them. Everyone heads inside. Back on Earth, Optimus Prime and his team have survived the destruction of the warehouse thanks to Ratchet's Triage Shield, though the device fails shortly after they emerge from the rubble. They resume their search for the High Council forces — according to Ratchet, the enemy are constructing a Space Bridge receiver near the Crown City coast. The team reaches the docks and start searching. Bulkhead stumbles on half a shipping container, which turns out to be partially affected by a Light Bender. Bulkhead breaks the device, revealing the council forces and their Space Bridge receiver, just in time for the rest of the team to arrive and engage the troopers in battle. Ratchet covers the area with his Triage Shield to try to avoid humans detecting the conflict. Optimus and Windblade take to the air, but are hit by missiles that send the pair hurtling towards the ground. Optimus fortunately recovers in enough time to save Windblade. The Bee Team reaches the main council chamber where Cyclonus is ordering Cyberwarp to make another transmission. Fixit detects Light Bender technology, so Drift deploys Jetstorm and Slipstream to investigate. Cyberwarp begins her transmission about the impending invasion of Earth, but falters. Cyclonus finishes the speech for her. Cyberwarp's protest that humans should control their own planet goes unheeded by Cyclonus, who orders Skyjack to signal the start of the invasion. Slipstream yanks a device from Cyberwarp's leg, deactivating the Light Benders and revealing the High Council to be Decepticons. As the Decepticons attempt to capture the Mini-Cons to use as hostages, Sideswipe notes that the camera is still broadcasting to the planet, but as the mind control is still in effect, the populace won't react. The team goes to try and deactivate the signal, and Bumblebee notices Steeljaw has disappeared. Cyclonus blasts the two Mini-Cons and the Decepticons, minus Cyberwarp, engage the Autobots in a melee. The Autobots succeed in taking them down one by one. Cyclonus has the other 'Cons merge with him into Galvatronus, and the Autobots likewise merge into Ultra Bee. As the two combiners battle, the fight is broadcast to the rest of Cybertron. Optimus's team fights as the Space Bridge portal looms ominously overhead. Optimus has the other Autobots draw the fire of the Autobot troopers while he flies in and pulls the main dish of the receiver free. He throws the dish directly into the portal, creating a feedback loop that causes the Space Bridge to explode. Galvatronus spots the alarm from the portal's destruction and, enraged, starts pounding Ultra Bee while outlining the various plans the Autobots have foiled. Fixit finally locates the mind control transmitter, which Steeljaw promptly destroys. The population are freed from their stupor in time to see the broadcast of Galvatronus repeatedly punching Ultra Bee and detailing his plans. His attempt to finish off Ultra Bee is put on pause when Cyberwarp rebels, giving Ultra Bee the chance to fight back. Galvatronus is defeated and splits into his component parts, as around Cybertron the Autobots cheer. The Bee Team splits as well and Cyberwarp expresses hope that both sides can work together instead of fighting. Bee and Optimus's teams stand before a crowd of cheering Autobots. Optimus turns down the idea of leading the planet, and designates the rest of his team as a temporary council. Bee's team are keen to get back to Earth, and Optimus suggests they be appointed ambassadors. Sometime later on Earth, the Bee Team are back in the scrapyard. Denny and Russell, despite all the times they've been endangered by their adventures with the Bee Team, happily welcome them to continue staying with them. Right on cue, the team immediately starts squabbling. They're interrupted by a distant howl from Steeljaw, resulting in them revving up and rolling out. 'Til all are one. Featured Characters Autobots * High Council troopers * Drift * Strongarm * Heavy troopers * Grimlock * Flying trooper * Bumblebee * Sideswipe * Fixit * Dropforge * Cybertron Police officers * Bulkhead * Optimus Prime * Ratchet * Jazz * Windblade * Slipstream * Jetstorm * Cybertronian civilians * Ultra Bee Decepticons * Steeljaw * Cyberwarp * High Council infiltrators * Cyclonus * Riotgear * Skyjack * Treadshock * Galvatronus Humans * Denny Clay * Russell Clay Quotes Trivia * It's not stated if the Decepticons that the Bee Team captured in the tail-end of the series — Clampdown, Quillfire, Thunderhoof, Underbite, and Wingcode — were returned to Cybertron. However, Adam Beechen confirmed that they were sent back to Cybertron in custody. * The series ends with Steeljaw as the only known Decepticon still at large on Earth; however, this is done to show that "the adventure continues" for Team Bee. * The Decepticons' combined form of Galvatronus goes unnamed onscreen and he is shown to have the same personality as Cyclonus. * With Cyberwarp's appearance, this marks the second time a "good" Decepticon has appeared in the series, after Grimlock who decided to change sides all the way back during the series' debut, possibly hinting that not all Decepticons are hostile after the war. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes